


Hearts in Black Light (Letterboys) (Written for bayouskye's Interest Challenge in 2006)

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Hearts in Black Light (Letterboys) (Written for bayouskye's Interest Challenge in 2006)

"Babe, please, just a little one." Alex said as he and JC were heading to bed. It was a month away from their third anniversary and they had been discussing what they wanted for their gifts.

"No, no, no, no, no. There is no way in hell I'm getting a tattoo anywhere on my body. They do those things with needles, and you know how I hate needles. I have a hard time getting a physical when I need one. There is nothing you can do to convince me to get a tattoo on my ass. No, just, no."

"Please, J.C." A.J. cajoled. "If you'll do this one teeny, tiny thing for me, I'll do anything you want for the next three months. I mean, anything, no matter what it is."

Stepping closer to where JC was hovering near the door to their bedroom, A.J. ran his fingers slowly up JC's arm.

"No way, no how, no way, I don't care what you promise me. There is no way on this earth that I am letting someone stick a needle repeatedly in my ass." JC said as he stepped away from the feather light touch that could probably convince him to get the tattoo before very much longer.

"Jayce, honey. I really don't think I'm asking for alot here. I haven't ever asked you to do anything for me, until now. I just want a little symbol of your affection, something that shows me that you are truly committed to our relationship. I honestly don't believe that a tiny tattoo on your ass, that nobody but me will ever get to see is asking too much. I'm even letting you choose what both of us get. It can be a small "J" if you want, so if someone does see it, they won't know it's for me."

JC turned around and took two steps back toward his boyfriend. He pulled A.J. closer and rested his chin on top of his head.

"I'll think about it, okay, babe. No promises, but I will give it alot of thought before I decide." JC said as he pulled A.J. farther into the bedroom.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next weekend was a free weekend for both A.J. and JC Neither had any appearances that they were required to be at or meetings scheduled with their groups. They had agreed to celebrate their anniversary early just in case they had last minute schedule changes that would require them to be apart the weekend of the 18th. JC had planned a romantic dinner for Saturday evening, and was looking forward to seeing A.J.'s reaction to his decision to get the symbolic tattoo. They had seven o'clock dinner reservations at La Petit and JC was excited. He couldn't wait to break the news of his decision.

A.J. loved fast food more than most anything else, but JC could get him to go out to a nice place occasionally. The chauffeured car picked them up at the house, and they were at the restaurant just in time for their reservation. After being seated at a private table in the back room of the restaurant, JC and A.J. perused the menus and tried to decide what they were going to order. The waiter arrived at the table just as they had both placed their menus down on the table. A.J. ordered a rib eye steak, cooked medium well, and JC had finally decided to have the filet Mignon. After they had placed their orders and the waiter had left the table, JC reached across the table and grasped his boyfriend's hand.

"I've decided to get the tattoo." he stated.

"That's great!" A.J. said. "Have you decided what you're going to get?"

"I wasn't finished yet. I have decided what it's going to be, but I'm not going to tell you, and you're not going to be allowed to see it until the 18th. You told me I could ask you for anything, and this is what I want. You can't even ask to see it until we're in bed on our anniversary. That means no sex until then either. I have an appointment tomorrow to have it done."

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to have lots of sex tonight, since we'll both be doing without for three weeks." A.J. said with a smirk.

"That was the plan." JC replied. "Let's eat and get out of here so we can get to the good stuff."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

JC was sprawled out on the bed after some amazingly good sex. His entire body was covered with a light sheen of sweat and he felt languid and boneless. A.J. was stretched out beside him, lightly tracing the muscles across JC's back.

"Babe, I think I examined each and every inch of your skin tonight, and I haven't seen the tattoo yet." A.J. inquired. "Were you planning on showing it to me or are you going to keep me looking for it?"

JC leaned over to the side of the bed and turned on the table lamp.The bulb in it had been replaced with a black light.

"Do you want to look for it again?" he asked as he pulled himself back onto his pillow.

A.J. raised up on his knees and looked at JC's ass again. There, directly in the center of his right ass cheek, was a glowing purple heart.

"I had them do it with UV ink, so only you would be able to see it. My heart is yours and only yours."


End file.
